El Último Cambio
by xMyBlackParade
Summary: “Señor, hay un cambio de última hora en mis plegarias. Hoy sólo te pediré una cosa, de lo demás me encargo yo. Lo que quiero pedirte es… quiero que Bella esté conmigo por siempre, por favor”. ¡Happy New Year! Muy atrasado xD


_Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer._

"**Señor, hay un cambio de última hora en mis plegarias. Hoy sólo te pediré una cosa, de lo demás me encargo yo. Lo que quiero pedirte es… quiero que Bella esté conmigo por siempre, por favor". ¡Happy New Year! (Muy atrasado xD)**

**E**l **Ú**ltimo **C**ambio.

-_¡Gran liquidación de fin de año! ¡Este 31 de Enero de 2009 ven a sorprenderte con las enormes rebajas de hasta el 50% de descuento en la tienda! ¡Ven, no te arrepen…!_

-No.

-_¡Últimos días de la gran maxi venta para despedir el año 2009 con un nuevo look sin gastar tanto! ¡Aproveche! ¡Enormes descue…!_

-Nop.

-_¡Next alivia todos los síntomas de la gripa en estas temporadas de frío! ¡Dile adiós a la gripa y a este 2009 con Next! ¡100% Garantiza…!_

-Aburriiidooo –Edward reclinó la cabeza hacia atrás al tiempo que pronunciaba esa única y cierta palabra, arrastrando las vocales en un intento de expresar su frustración al aire que lo escuchaba.

Miró consternado en dirección al reloj. 6:00 P.M.

-¿Apenas? –gimió, desesperado por que fuera un poco más tarde y pudiera comenzar con su rutinaria "agenda de fin de año".

Comenzó a divagar sobre diferentes tipos de cosas, como por ejemplo el hecho de que los celulares pueden rebanarte la cara gracias a la radiación, cuando escuchó, irónicamente, el suyo sonar con la melodía 'Disenchanted' de My Chemical Romance que tenía como tono de llamada.

-Habla Edward –contestó mecánicamente.

-¡Edward! Soy yo, Jasper –el chico de cabellos cobrizos se alegró instantáneamente ante la mención del segundo nombre.

-Tonto –rodó los ojos, y Jasper lo supo aunque no estuvieran en la misma habitación-. Reconozco la voz de mi mejor amigo incluso aunque este no lo crea.

Jasper rió también. Se conocían demasiado bien.

-Vale, hermano. Tú ganas. Oh, oye, hablando de hermanos, Alice dice que si cambiaste de opinión tú podrías, no sé, venir y…

-Jazz –suspiró Edward-. Sabes que no iré.

-Lo sé, lo sé, sólo pensábamos que quizá tu querrías… -persuadió el rubio.

-Lo siento… Pero no. Sabes que no lo hago con mala intención.

-Entiendo. Siento insistir, pero Alice no me dejará respetar tu decisión y lo sabes. Estará acosándote por las próximas… ¿cuatro horas? Tal vez tres, por eso de las compras, antes de darse por vencida –rió incómodo Jazz.

-Lo sé. Lo que no comprendo es porqué insiste. Sabe que no iré –suspiró Edward. No le gustaba hacer sentir mal a su hermana, pero ella debía comprender que él tenía sus motivos.

-Sí… lo sabemos –le respondió su mejor amigo como leyéndole el pensamiento.

Se sumieron en un incómodo silencio, el cuál Edward quiso romper, asumiendo que la conversación estaba terminada.

-Salúdame a Rose. Y a Emmett –Jasper pareció tranquilizarse a la mención de su hermana y cuñado.

-Claro. Lo haré, aunque también debes saber que estaban deseosos de que tú…

Entonces algo hizo a Jasper callar.

-¿Jazz? –preguntó Edward. Se escucharon forcejeos, una carcajada, un "¡Emmett! ¡Dame el teléfono!" y después…

-Hola hermano –Edward escuchó la voz burlona de Emmett saliendo del auricular. Casi podía verlo ahí plantado con Jasper bajo el brazo después de haberle hecho una llave para que le diera el celular y una sonrisa bobalicona en su cara.

-Emm, ¿qué hay?

-Oh, nada, que te extrañamos –suspiró.

-Sí, lo siento, yo…

Edward iba a buscar una patética pero creíble excusa para zafarse del interrogatorio poco sensible de su hermano mayor, cuando una vocecilla se escuchó de fondo y Emmett bufó.

-Hermano, te dejo. La pixie jode –golpe- ¡Ouch!... Alice jode –golpe- ¡Doble ouch! Alice quiere hablar contigo, pues. Considera el venir, te queremos. Oh, Rose te manda saludos. Nos vemos, _Eddie_ –rió Emmett y se escuchó el intercambio de personas al teléfono.

-¡Eddie! –la voz tintineante de Alice sacó al chico de sus pensamientos.

-Ali. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, pero estaría aún mejor si te decidieras a acompañarnos en un rato. ¿Sabes? Me esforcé, hice la cena.

-Gracias, Alice, pero no quiero morir intoxicado –rió Edward. Alice se quedó callada, mostrando su enojo-. Es broma, pequeña.

-¿Es broma? ¿O sea que vendrás? –le preguntó su esperanzada hermana.

-Eh… No. Alice, conoces mis motivos. Creí que los comprendías –suspiró.

-Los conozco. Está bien, no te molestaré más –respondió la chica, lo cuál se le hizo de lo más extraño a Edward. Alice nunca se rendiría tan fácil-. Pásatela bien, ¿sí? Si necesitas algo, llámanos… ¡Es más! No dudes en venir. Te queremos, Eddie. Nos vemos.

Antes de que él pudiera responder, su hermana cortó la comunicación.

Edward suspiró. Volvió a mirar el reloj, esperando que fuera la hora de comenzar. 6:03 P.M.

-¡Maldita sea! –exclamó golpeando la pared más cercana con sus puños.

Entonces recordó algo que no había considerado.

-¿Qué rayos se supone que voy a cenar? –se preguntó a si mismo en voz alta.

Con este pensamiento se dirigió al refrigerador con pasos lentos pero impacientes. Llegó en 14 pasos largos y uno corto.

_Debo estar verdaderamente aburrido si estoy contando mis pasos. ¿Qué sigue? ¿Jugar al Twister yo solo?_

Abrió el refrigerador esperanzado, encontrándose con la desagradable noticia de que el refrigerador estaba vacío de cualquier tipo de comida, ya que no consideraba como tal unas latas de cerveza, otras más de soda, algunos envases con salsas como kétchup o mostaza y un pequeño refractario con mantequilla.

-Mierda –siseó al darse cuenta de lo que pasaría que hacer ahora si salía a la calle a comprar alimento, pero era eso o morir de inanición.

Al ver que la segunda opción no era tan alentadora (o tal vez sí, dependiendo de cómo se viese), decidió optar por la primera. Así que se cambió el pantalón de pijama que llevaba desde la noche anterior por unos jeans negros, la camiseta por una camisa de manga larga color gris y las pantuflas por unos cómodos Converse, que fue el primer par que encontró.

Se puso un abrigo negro que Alice le había dado por navidad hacía ya dos años, y con un último pensamiento de _"mi vida apesta", _cerró con pestillo la puerta principal y salió del apartamento.

Lo que vio lo hizo querer regresar, pero tenía que ser valiente y correr hasta el autoservicio más cercano. Todas las calles que se veían estaban abarrotadas de gente haciendo las últimas compras para recibir el nuevo año, y cada casa tenía sus respectivos adornos celebrativos. La gente se dedicaba entre sí sonrisas cálidas y no se contemplaba una atmósfera de paz por todo el lugar.

_Ojalá se ahogaran todos._

No sabía porqué el repentino ataque de negatividad, pero decidió pasarlo por alto. Así caminó entre las atestadas calles, recibiendo y regresando con menos efusividad cada sonrisa, saludo y felicitación que escuchaba.

Fueron cinco minutos de fingido entusiasmo hasta que llegó al autoservicio, donde se recargó contra la fría puerta de vidrio segundos antes de entrar. Con su mano fría por el contacto con el cristal, saludó al dependiente.

-¿Qué tal?

-Bienvenido.

Asintió al saludo del hombre y se adentró en un mar de pasillos preparado para buscar distintos elementos para preparar una comida decente… Hasta que recordó la verdad.

-No sé cocinar –gimió, ya algo desesperado.

Así que se dirigió a la sección de congelados, y encontró la opción "ideal".

-¿Comida congelada? "Fácil de usar: coloque en el horno de microondas por tres minutos para obtener cinco deliciosas mini flautas de pollo" –citó mientras leía las instrucciones del helado empaque que tenía en sus manos-. Bueno, supongo que servirá de algo –dijo terminando de leer y dirigiéndose a la sección de bebidas.

Tomó cinco latas de café frío Andatti sabor vainilla y dos de Red Bull y se dirigió hasta la caja, donde tomó una caja de pastillas de menta. El dependiente lo miró con una ceja arqueada y se dispuso a cobrar.

_Seguro piensa que soy un adicto o algo parecido._

-¿Encontró todo lo que buscaba? –le preguntó a Edward después de cobrar todo y antes de empacarlo.

-Sí –contestó no muy seguro.

-De acuerdo… -terminó de empacar y le tendió la bolsa plástica después de cobrarle- Gracias por su compra. Y feliz año nuevo.

-Gracias… igualmente.

Salió del establecimiento después de responder sin ánimos la felicitación del dependiente. Pasó por el estacionamiento del autoservicio y vio una gran camioneta roja que no había visto antes, y pensó que el dueño debía ser un tipo extremadamente rudo… o sin opciones.

Entonces lo recordó.

-Oh rayos –murmuró-. No compré sodas.

Volvió a entrar, esta vez sin tomarse la molestia de saludar al dependiente, y se dirigió a la sección de bebidas de nuevo. Tomó un six pack de Coca Colas en lata y se dirigió de nuevo a la caja.

-¿Cuánto es? –preguntó impaciente.

El dependiente iba a contestarle, pero pasó su mirada de la reja de refrescos a algún punto detrás de él. Rió ligeramente y él se preguntó que pasaba, así que decidió voltear también.

Allí había una silueta femenina que intentaba cargar varias rejas de refrescos y cajas de galletas, aunque se veía que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo. Era una escena bastante cómica.

-Creo… que la ayudaré –dijo Edward sin pensar, y se sorprendió de lo dicho.

-Sí… Buena idea –apoyó el hombre tras el mostrador.

-¿Me cobras esto por lo mientras?

El dependiente asintió y tomó la reja mientras Edward se aproximaba a la chica.

-Hola –saludó acercándose-. ¿Puedo ayudarte con eso?

La chica dio un saltito de sorpresa y ladeó su cara para poder ver al chico que le ofrecía ayuda.

_Vaya, sí que está… wow. _Se sonrojó ante su pensamiento, dado que no era propio de ella.

-Eh… sí, muchas gracias –tartamudeó antes de que Edward tomara las cajas en brazos y las llevara hacia el dependiente.

-Gracias, eh…

-Edward –respondió este con una sonrisa. Extrañamente se estaba poniendo nervioso.

_Vaya, si esta chica es hermosa. _El también se sonrojó, y eso que no era propenso a hacerlo. _Al igual que no soy propenso a alabar chicas desconocidas en mi mente._

-Lindo nombre. Soy Bella –se presentó la desconocida.

-Un gusto.

-Igualmente… Gracias por ayudarme.

-No hay problema.

-Hey, amigo –Edward volteó hacia la caja para ver al hombre sosteniendo la reja de refrescos lista para llevársela.

-Esto… gracias –quería quedarse, pero supuso que sería extraño quedarse ahí plantado como un idiota solo viendo como la chica pagaba, así que se le ocurrió un mejor plan-. Oye... Bella, sí, ehm…

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó la aludida sonrojada después de pagar por sus compras.

-Eh… Me preguntaba si necesitarías ayuda para subir tus cosas a tu auto –cabeceó tímidamente hacia las rejas-. A menos que no traigas auto, te podría ayudar a llevarlas hasta donde sea necesario, a menos que tu novio te esté esperando en tu auto, o en su auto si es que tu no tienes uno, sólo… -Edward cada vez de ponía más nervioso y Bella sólo lo miraba divertida.

-Eh, cariño, una a la vez –relajó Bella, y a Edward pareció detenérsele el tiempo por el apelativo-. Traigo auto, no tengo novio, y me encantaría que me ayudaras –sonrió.

-Ah… Okay. De acuerdo –respondió Edward.

Tomó las cajas después de que Bella las pagara y salieron rumbo al estacionamiento. No hablaron en todo el camino, pero era un silencio cómodo.

Claro que ese silencio fue roto por el débil "wow" que soltó Edward al ver el "auto" de Bella. ¡Era la enorme camioneta roja! Bella sólo rió.

-¿Qué? –preguntó ella.

-¿Este… es… tu auto? –preguntó él.

-Eh… sip.

Edward subió las compras de Bella en el compartimiento trasero de la camioneta mientras Bella subía al asiento del conductor y bajaba la ventana.

-Bueno, muchas gracias, Edward –agradeció.

-No hay problema. Nos vemos…

-Nos vemos –Bella se decepcionó un poco por la fría despedida, pero no le dio más importancia, aunque su mente trabajaba rápido para intentar idear una razón por la cuál pudieran volver a verse.

Desgraciadamente la razón no llegó, por lo que salió del aparcamiento lo más rápido que pudo para evitar vergüenzas.

Edward se quedó ahí de pie observando como la más hermosa chica que había conocido se alejaba y después, cuando ya no vislumbró su camioneta, suspiró. Tomó sus bolsas plásticas del piso, donde las había dejado, y se encaminó de vuelta a su casa.

En todo el camino se la pasó pensando en ese par de ojos chocolate que había conocido en el autoservicio. Jamás había conocido a una chica así. Tan sencilla pero tan hermosa. Buena figura, cabello que se veía más sedoso que ninguno, labios naturalmente rojos, piel pálida… y esos ojos.

Decidió dejar de torturarse al llegar al apartamento. Torturarse porque, había que ser realistas, probablemente jamás volverían a verse. Es decir, encontrar a una desconocida entre toda la población de Seattle debería ser como un milagro.

_Estamos en año nuevo. Tal vez Dios me regale un milagro. _

Sacudió el pensamiento de su cabeza y entró. Así comenzó su agenda de último día.

Se sentó en su piano y creó maravillosas piezas. Maravillosas, pero melancólicas al fin. Apuesto a que serían un gran tema para cualquier depresivo que las escuchara.

Terminó con ello a las diez, y se decidió a cenar. Abrió el empaque que contenía su "cena" y siguió las instrucciones para preparar las flautas. Tres minutos después ya estaban listas, así que se trasladó a la mesa y comenzó a comer. Abrió una lata de café para digerir todo. Terminó de cenar en veinte minutos.

_Maravillosa cena._ Pensó pesimista haciendo añicos una servilleta y lanzándola lejos. Divisó el reloj: 10:20. Ya casi sería hora. Abrió una lata de Red Bull y se la bebió de golpe. Sabía que era malo para su… ¿salud? Pero ya nada le importaba.

_Me pregunto que pensaría Bella de esto. S_e sorprendió a sí mismo de hallarse pensando en los ojos marrones. ¿No había dicho que era imposible? Además, ¿qué importaba lo que pensara una desconocida?

_Importa mucho. Mierda._

Decidió dejar el Red Bull. Estuvo seguro de que Bella no lo aprobaría, pero se mintió a si mismo diciendo que lo dejaba porque ya no tenía sed. En vez de eso se dirigió a la cocina, tomó un vaso transparente y de pesado cristal y lo llenó de agua. Eso fue lo que decidió beber.

-Ah… Mucho mejor –dijo terminándose el vaso.

Volvió a mirar el reloj. 10:30. _Con eso basta._

Volvió a salir del apartamento, esta vez más rápido. Salió y se sorprendió de ver que si antes había mucha gente, ahora las calles eran un hervidero.

_Oh, vale, está claro que no se ahogaron._

Entonces, recordó a Bella. "Ojalá se ahoguen todos"… _Bueno, casi todos._

Esta vez no pensaba ir a pie, así que se dirigió hacia el estacionamiento privado del edificio para buscar su precioso Volvo S06R plateado, para luego subirse en él.

Tan sólo con arrancarlo y escuchar el motor ronronear suavemente, se sintió como en casa. Aspiró por última vez el peculiar aroma que siempre se concentraba en el interior del auto y salió pitando de ahí. Su destino: El cementerio.

Aparcó en un lugar cercano y bajó del auto, tomando el ramo de rosas que había comprado previamente, dirigiéndose a la entrada del tétrico lugar.

Caminó unos minutos sobre el suelo cubierto de tierra y hierbas, aspirando el aroma a humedad, sintiendo el aire colarse entre sus cobrizos cabellos y al rocío nocturno mojar su espalda cuando pasaba junto a un árbol.

Al fin, se detuvo junto a una pequeña estructura de mármol, perfectamente tallada y cuidada, en la cuál se podía leer claramente, a pesar de los años que soportaba, una inscripción que rezaba: "Descansen en paz, Carlisle y Esme Cullen, víctimas y prueba de que el mundo no es como debería ser. 31/12/99".

Edward se quedó de pie, contemplando aquel agujero donde yacían los restos de sus padres. Padres que, por culpa de la avaricia de muchas personas, habían dejado este mundo un día sin previa explicación. Ese día, al término del cuál tres niños lloraban desconsoladamente después de recibir la noticia. Tres niños, sus hijos. Emmett de 12, Edward de 10 y la pequeña Alice de 6.

Después de eso, su vida nunca fue la misma. Aunque los hermanos se volvieron más unidos, fue Edward a quien más le afectó la noticia, tanto que a veces no le quedaban ganas de continuar. Esto por el hecho de que Alice, a sus seis años, aunque ya pensaba y comprendía, veía todo como "volverán mañana". Emmett, aunque ya sabía la realidad, era lo suficientemente maduro (sorprendentemente) para intentar ser un ejemplo para sus hermanos y seguir con su vida. Pero Edward… Edward no. Estaba en una edad crítica, además de que era el más cercano de los tres a sus padres.

Edward estaba recordando todo, cuando de pronto, una gota cayó sobre la pulida superficie blanca de la lápida. Miró al cielo, en busca de cualquier indicio de nubes o tormenta, y se sorprendió al notar que no había ninguna. Buscó la fuente de aquél minúsculo punto del líquido translúcido que llamaban agua, pero observó también que no había ningún árbol cerca que pudiese haber derramado sobre él –y sus padres- los restos de la lluvia de la noche anterior que hubieran quedado atrapados entre sus ramas. Nada.

Fue entonces que lo comprendió todo. No era qué había derramado la gota, sino quién. Él mismo. Descubrió entonces que estaba llorando. Se arrodilló ante la tumba de sus padres sin importarle lo sucios que quedarían sus vaqueros, y golpeó el piso con los puños antes de que otro torrente de lágrimas empapara su cara.

-Los extraño. Mucho –le susurró al aire.

Comenzó a decir trivialidades depresivas, hasta que pensó que a ellos no les hubiera gustado verlo así. _Ni a ella._

Volvió a sorprenderse, por milésima vez en la noche. ¿Era un momento tan importante, tan tradicional, que no había compartido con nadie jamás, y se encontraba pensando en una chica de la cuál no sabía ni el apellido? Definitivamente estaba mal.

Se levantó de la fría tierra que había estado conteniendo sus lágrimas y depositó el ramo de rosas sobre la lápida. Se dio la vuelta para partir, pero antes hubo un presentimiento que le impidió avanzar. Sin saber porqué, y frunciendo el ceño, se dio la vuelta y sacó una de las veinte rosas del ramo que había dejado en honor a sus padres.

La guardó en el bolsillo de su abrigo y murmuró un "gracias" sin destinatario antes de partir de regreso hacia su auto. Pero antes de llegar a él, divisó no muy lejos una pequeña pero hermosa iglesia con vitrales de colores anunciando la entrada, débilmente iluminada, pero abierta.

-Supongo que podría hacer mis peticiones aquí. Porque aquí y en China, una iglesia es una iglesia.

Caminó sobre el sendero de piedra que llegaba a la Iglesia mientras deliberaba sobre diversos asuntos. Sus peticiones. ¿Iba a pedir lo mismo de siempre? ¿O esta vez habría una leve variación en ellas? El mismo presentimiento que le dijo que tomara la rosa le indicó que probablemente ocurriría lo segundo. Pero, ¿qué variación?

Antes de que se diera cuenta, ya había puesto un pie en el atrio del pequeño templo. Entró y recorrió el pasillo cuan largo era, hasta situarse en la primera banca central.

-Eh… Hola, Dios. Soy yo, Edward –había llegado a sentirse estúpido haciendo eso, pero después el sentimiento había pasado dándose cuenta de que hablar con Dios no es estúpido, y menos en la casa de este-. Sí, tú… sabes que pediré, lo de siempre. Por favor, cuida a mis hermanos, a sus parejas, a mí… a mis padres, que seguramente están contigo. Dame la fuerza para seguir adelante. Yo… -se quedó pensativo, sin saber que decir por unos minutos, hasta que algo se le ocurrió- Yo siento que hay algo más que debería pedirte, y tal vez no sea esto pero igual lo haré: quiero ver a Bella de nuevo. Es todo lo que necesito ahora.

Cerró los ojos, y después de rezar unas tres oraciones y agradecer, se puso de pie y dio la vuelta para salir. Lo que vio lo dejó helado.

Ahí, en la entrada, estaba Bella. Llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla y botas, pero también un abrigo blanco y largo que se adaptaba perfectamente a ella. Su cabello cayendo en cascada por su espalda y sus mejillas sonrosadas hacían que pareciera un ángel.

_Vaya, Dios, te amo._

-Wow –fue lo único que pudo exclamar Edward después de acercarse un poco a ella, quien también se había quedado en shock. Después de todo, ¿Qué posibilidades había de que una chica con su mala suerte volviera a ver al chico más lindo que había conocido en su vida? Según ella, eran nulas, pero aquí estaba de pie ante él.

Ella se percató de que el pantalón de Edward estaba muy sucio de las rodillas, su cabello despeinado y su rostro tenía el aspecto de alguien sorprendido. Pero también había estado llorando.

-¿Qué? –tartamudeó una vez que salió de su trance y sonrió.

-Yo… Yo le pedí a Dios que me dejara volver a verte, pero no esperaba tanto.

-¿Tanto? –preguntó ella confundida.

-No me dejó volver a verte. Me envió a un ángel muy parecido a ti, pero aún no estoy seguro si eres tú.

Bella se sonrojó fuertemente, pero después cayó en la cuenta de la verdad. Claro, no estaba seguro si era ella porque no parecía un ángel.

-Pues… Si te entran dudas observa bien, no tengo alas –intentó bromear.

-No es eso –el negó lentamente-. No creo que seas un ángel, porque definitivamente tú eres más hermosa que cualquiera de ellos, Bella.

La mencionada pasó del rojo tomate al rojo carmín.

-Bueno, esto es extraño, nadie me había dicho algo así jamás, y menos un desconocido. Tenía un presentimiento extraño sobre esta noche, pero nunca pensé que… -no terminó de hablar.

_Presentimiento. ¡Presentimiento!_

Edward se dio cuenta a tiempo e inconscientemente metió una mano a su bolsillo. Encontró la rosa.

-Eh… Toma –se la dio con cuidado-. Escucha, sé que puedes pensar que soy un terrorista secuestrador o que soy un acosador obsesionado, pero… Me doy cuenta de que aunque no te conozco, siento algo muy fuerte por ti, y me gustaría que eso crezca más y más. Ya no quiero alejarme de ti –se sinceró en un susurro.

-No lo hagas –le contestó la castaña.

-No… no es tan fácil –tartamudeó Edward intentando encontrar las palabras correctas.

-Entonces… déjame ayudarte.

Con esta frase, Bella se acercó decididamente a él, lo atrajo hacia ella tomándolo por las solapas del abrigo y unió sus labios con los de él.

Sintió su sonrojo crecer aún más si podía, pero no le importó. Besar a un desconocido nunca había sabido tan bien. No es que hubiera besado a muchos, de hecho a ninguno, pero ella se entendía.

Edward por su parte no sabía donde estaba, si en el cielo o en el infierno. Podía estar en el cielo, porque tenía un precioso ángel a su lado y se sentía mejor que nunca. O podía estar en el infierno, por haber hecho tantas estupideces y maldecido a mucha gente, y esto era solo un cruel sueño que le quitarían después. Fuere lo que fuese, estaba feliz de estar ahí.

Los suaves labios sabor a fresas de Bella se separaron lentamente de los sabor chocolate de Edward. Porque para ella, sus labios sabían a eso: chocolate. _Adictivos._

Él la abrazó con ternura, y dándose la vuelta suavemente, supo lo que tenía que hacer.

-¿Dios?Hay un cambio de última hora en mis plegarias –Bella alzó la cabeza para verlo, confundida, pero al darse cuenta de lo que él estaba haciendo se quedó callada-. Hoy sólo te pediré una cosa, de lo demás me encargo yo. Lo que quiero pedirte es… quiero que Bella esté conmigo por siempre, por favor.

Y así, con una sonrisa, se fundieron en el último beso del año, pero el primero de una eternidad.

Un poquito atrasado pero ahí está su regalo de año nuevo XD

Waaa que emo me salió T_T xD Xs;

Sé que está extraño pero en lo personal lo adoré xD

Oh! Edward escoge ese sabor de café… Porque yo amo ese sabor de café XD

Xs; no tengo mucho time e_e intentaré actualizar alrato "Causa y Efecto"

Y OH! Good News. Creo que mi PC ya está lista, woo!! Actualizaré los demás fics en cuanto me la den.

Xs; espero que les haya gustado. Si es así, ya saben, R&R, sip?

See u! ")

-**D**ani**31**c

**~ I'm not afraid to keep on living! I'm not afraid to walk this world alone… ~**


End file.
